Drunk
by Pink Lemonades
Summary: College Roomates!AU College roommates Kimberly and Trini goes out to a party and gets drunk. Let's just say the night end with them sleeping together.


AN: Still set in the Power Rangers world, they just grew up and now in college.

* * *

"Come on, Trini. I know you're this introverted, shy, and don't like to really be involved but I am here to find you a girl… and that girl is going to be at the party… and you're going to woo her and etc." Kimberly continued to tug on her best friend's arm to get her off the couch and off to start dressing up to go to the party. "Get up, Trini! We're going to be late"

"Kimberly, I have told you so many times, parties like this are not my thing. A bunch of frat boys wanting to get in your pants and sorority girls just gossiping about appearance. No thank you" Trini retaliated her arm away from Kim, who pouted.

"Just this once… Please. Zach is out of the country, I can't bring Billy cause… He's Billy, and well… Since Jason and I broke up months ago, I think I'm ready to get back out there you know? So please please please" Kimberly begged, sitting down on their couch next to Trini.

"You know, Kim, you don't need to flaunt yourself around parties just to get a guy. He'll come when the time is right. Same goes for me" Trini faced her best friend to put some sense into her brain. "Besides, if your plan to go to the party is to flirt, I'll just be a sitting duck"

Kimberly stayed silent. "Okay, fine. You're right, ever since the break up, I've just been flaunting myself. No flirting at the party just you and I, some drinks, just two best friends having a good time."

Trini looked directly into her best friend's eyes. The girl that she has been in love with since her Queen Bee days back in Angel Grove High School, unexpectedly finding the power coins together and becoming Power Rangers, and now her best friend. Those eyes that she couldn't resist. Kimberly had asked her to go to previous parties but Trini always rejected, Kimberly didn't push since she had Jason by her side and going to that party would just be heartache for her to see Kimberly and Jason together.

"Okay… Just this once. If I say the party sucks, we go home, no exceptions, Hart!" Trini pointed, getting up from the couch, "Alright, let's go" Trini pulled up her small bag messily placed on the coffee table.

Kimberly stared at her best friend in awe. Trini is not going to a college party wearing ripped capri jeans and a beanie. "Uh, no, you're not wearing that"

"What? But this is totally me" Trini tried to argue but Kimberly already started walking towards Trini's room. Trini followed right behind to find Kimberly raiding her closet.

"Let's see… Bomber jackets, flannels, tank tops… Do you have a dress or something?" Kimberly asked still looking through the rack of clothing. "Wait, I think I might have something" Kimberly exited the room and headed to her own bedroom, opening her closet and pulling a yellow dress.

"It was on sale and I couldn't return it. It was too short for my taste. I think this will fit you just fine" Kimberly shoved the dress towards Trini who immediately disapproved. "Go change"

Trini turned around to head to the bathroom, rolling her eyes, "This is going to be the worst party ever"

—

"You look like a scared chihuahua. C'mon breath in deep then release. Have more confidence in yourself" Kimberly placed an arm around Trini who was just dead scared not knowing what to expect, being her first college party.

As they entered the house where the party is handled, groups of people clustered together, loud music playing over people's voices, and holding drinks in their hands and having a good time.

"C'mon let's get some drinks" Kimberly led Trini to main room where all the booze was self serve. Kimberly grabbed two solo cups and placed them on the table. Examining the drinks, Kimberly grabbed the bottled pink lemonade, then adding vodka to both drinks.

"Hey guys," Both Trini and Kimberly looked up from their drinks and saw Jason come up to them, grabbing two beers from the cooler. "Didn't expect to see both of you here, especially you, Trini"

"Well, Kimberly dragged me" Trini forced a smile to Jason.

"Oh, yeah… Uhm… Just wanted to have a night out, y'know?" Kimberly played it cool. It's not like Jason and Kimberly are in bad terms. In fact, they were still best friends since they are Power Rangers and they see each other almost on a weekly basis for training. To Kimberly, seeing Jason as a friend and teammate was different from seeing him in a party. A lot of people in this party knew ho Kimberly Hart is and her relationship with Jason Scott was. But everything is different now after not showing up to missed parties.

"So, you here by yourself, Jason?" Trini asked, noticing the two beer bottles in his hands.

"No, I'm… with someone. A friend. I should go though, I don't want to keep her waiting. Have fun you two" Jason walked out. Kimberly and Trini's eyes following his direction and then handed the drink so some blonde bimbo.

"Kim?" Trini asked breaking Kim out of her death stare towards the blonde.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yep… Totally over it" Kim turned around again. Bottle of vodka still in her hand, she grabbed a shot glass and poured the clear drink in. The taking it without second thought. Trini's eyes went wide open. Trini had seen Kimberly drink but not like this. Trini already knew that she was going to be taking care of her best friend tonight and tomorrow.

Kimberly took a drink of her pink lemonade and vodka mix to get rid of the burning sensation in her mouth.

"Not strong enough" Kimberly mentioned, adding a little bit more juice and a lot more alcohol. Without warning, Kimberly added more vodka to Trini's cup.

"Oh, okay" Trini mentioned after having much more vodka in her drink. Trini estimated that there was probably two to three shots of vodka in her drink and probably more in Kimberly's drink. Which will get them both fucked up.

"Cheers" Kimberly raised her solo cup and clinked their drinks together.

"Cheers indeed" Trini said in a low voice then proceeded to drink and coughed right after.

—

"What about her, she's pretty cute?" Kimberly pointed at another random girl that she believes is perfect for Trini. As they sat together on the living room couch watching people, Kimberly kept on touching Trini on some places like there knee, her hand, getting a little too low on the back.

They had gone from vodka, to jello shots, and now nursing their second beer.

"Kim, we agreed no flirting" Trini was more sober but she was still drunk off her ass, but she knew her limit unlike Kimberly right now. Trini would catch Kimberly's eyes wander around and landing on Jason and how his hands are on the waist of his 'friend'

"I think it's time to go home." Trini laid her head back on the couch just to clear her head after all the alcohol.

"I think you're right" Kimberly said sloppily. Trini got up the couch and straightened her dress. Kimberly drank the rest of her beer in one big gulp, dropped it on the floor and got up, almost tripping down but luckily caught by Trini. "Thank you, best friend… You're the best" Kimberly gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Trini blush so badly.

Kimberly wrapped her arm around Trini's arm tightly and made their way out the door, passing by Jason and his 'friend.'

"Bye, Jason. See you next week, okay?" Kimberly let out a smile and then a laugh as she stumbled out the door. Trini gave a small wave and saw that Jason gave them a wave as well.

Luckily, the two girls went to the party early and left early so they won't be going home with weirdos and creeps as they walk to their apartment, which is a couple minutes walk.

Trini basically had to drag Kimberly's drunk ass home, drunk herself which is harder than Power Rangers training to her.

Trini opened the apartment door with her arm holding Kimberly steady. Dropping the keys down to the floor and locking the doors. She dropped Kimberly on their couch to catch her breath.

"Go to your room and sleep. I'll prepare some water and aspirin for us tomorrow" Trini said going to the bathroom to grab the aspirin.

Kimberly's eyes now followed Trini, watching her move from the bathroom to the kitchen in that yummy yellow dress. And all the sudden, Kimberly could only think of how nice girls' hands are compared to boys, how smooth girls' lips looks compared to boys' not so well maintained ones, and how smooth girls' bodies were compared to boys'.

Kimberly got up and got behind Trini. Kimberly's hands on Trini's waist, her head on Trini's shoulder and her hot breath dangerously close to Trini's ears.

"I think I now realize why you like girls" Kimberly whispered to Trini's ear. Kimberly lowered the strap on Trini's dress and started kissing her neck then shoulder.

"Kimberly… Kim… I—We shouldn't be doing this" Trini replied but didn't break away from Kimberly's touch. Arms wrapped around Trini's stomach and then Kimberly spun her around to face her.

Kimberly took Trini's lips on her own. Trini can smell in alcohol in her breath and it was intoxicating. Years of wanting for this to happen… It happens on a drunken night where Kimberly wasn't thinking straight (lol).

Trini resisted receiving kisses from Kimberly because she knows that none of this is real. That there is no feelings behind this kiss. But Trini gave in and indulged in Kimberly's sloppy yet passionate kiss.

Trini broke away, she convinced herself that she is happy that she had finally kissed Kimberly at least once in her lifetime and she could not want any more from her. "Kim… Please" Trini whispered to Kimberly's breath.

"Please what, babe?" Kimberly's hands groped Trini's ass. Kimberly starts walking towards the living room while kissing Trini's neck bringing Trini with her.

Trini moans as hands continued to wander up and down her body. Trini places her hands on Kimberly's waist. Losing control of herself to lust. She kissed Kimberly.

The two stumbled around the living room, lips not leaving each other. Eventually, they both reached Kimberly's bedroom door, kicked the door closed.

Kimberly and Trini both fell on the bed with Kimberly on top.

The clothes shed off by each other, kisses, moans, and names called out in pleasure was all part of that night.

—

Trini woke up the next morning with a raging headache. An arm around a body, as well as the body's arm around her. She immediately knew what happened and who it was in her arms. Trini looked up at Kimberly's sleeping face. She still can't believe the fact that she is naked in bed with her crush since forever.

Trini pressed her lips to Kimberly's lips lightly, almost featherlike. Breaking away, Trini starts getting out of bed, lightly taking off Kimberly's arm on her and making sure that Kimberly stays asleep for as long as she can stall the awkward conversation the best friends are about to have.

Trini picked up all her clothing and bringing it with her to her own bedroom, she put on some loose clothing and shorts, headed to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Upon exiting, Trini made her way to the kitchen to grab the aspirin and bottle of water. As she stood in front of the counter, visions of last night came to her and how she could feel Kimberly's touch on her body and Kimberly's lips on her neck and shoulders.

Trini took the pills in her hand and popped it in her mouth followed by water. She placed two more in her palm and brought the water with her, entering Kimberly's bedroom and placing the pills and water on her nightstand.

For the next hour, Trini had laid down on their couch watching netflix just waiting for Kimberly to wake up.

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, Kimberly starts waking up with her raging headache. Noticing quickly, she looked under the covers and noticed she was fully naked and her clothing was on the ground. She saw a bottle of water and aspirin on her nightstand and took it without a doubt.

' _Jesus, I can't remember what happened last night at all'_ Kimberly stands up and puts on some loose clothing and shorts. She opens the door, about to head to the bathroom just to freshen her face but the television was on then Trini's head popped up from the couch.

"Hey…" Trini starts, she gets up from her position and stands up with her hands and fingers fiddling near her torso and trying to look at Kimberly's eyes but can't find the courage to.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit… I'll be right back" Kimberly goes to the bathroom to wash her face, leaving Trini to her own thoughts.

Trini starts to wonder, basing off Kimberly's expression, either she remembers everything and suddenly turns gay for Trini or doesn't remember anything at all. Kimberly then exits out of the bathroom.

"So uhm… I woke up naked and I don't remember what happened last night… Do you know… what happened last night? Like who I presumably slept with? Did he leave?" Kimberly walked past Trini and sat down at the couch with head leaning back trying to get rid of the headache still.

' _He'_ is what Kimberly said. Kimberly presumed it was a man she slept with. It meant that Kimberly's search for sexuality last night was all drunk talk.

Trini grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, taking a deep breath then standing in front of Kimberly.

"Kim…" Trini started, grabbing Kimberly's attention. "We slept together last night"

Kimberly stared at her best friend straight in the eye. Surely, Trini wasn't lying about something like this.

"I'm sorry, Kim…" Trini started crying and broke down at the floor. "I know what happened last night, well, it's kind of blurry but you got drunk because of Jason and I got drunk with you and we went home and you started touching me and kissing me and…" Trini looked at Kimberly who had already stood up. "And I've been so in love with you for so long… That I just gave in to your touch and I let you take me"

Kimberly got down to the floor to comfort her best friend but Trini pushed herself away from Kimberly, who is left confused.

"Stop… You're into guys. I don't want you to be like me" Trini said in a defeated voice. Tears still flowing down her face, her legs and arms protecting her torso, body language for protecting herself. Protecting herself from further hurt.

Kimberly stays where she is and sits on the floor, processing all the information.

"Trini… After last night, things aren't going to be the same between the two of us anymore. But maybe last night was like an awakening for me… Maybe I wanted to experiment of girls as well. Now that I think about it, I think I may be bisexual. I find boys attractive… but I also find you very attractive" Kimberly said trying to get her best friend's eye contact.

Kimberly started moving closer to Trini and finally took her tiny friend in her arms and comforted her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry I'm so blind to not see how you feel. Oh God, I'm so sorry I used to bring Jason here and kiss him in front of you. I'm just so sorry that I hurt you" Kimberly's hug tightened around Trini.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I am. I'm the one with this… mentality" Trini yelled at herself.

"Stop it!" Kimberly took Trini's face in her hands and forced her to look into her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being gay. It's what make you… you. And I love you no matter what." Kimberly said, stroking Trini's back. "And now you're going to help me awaken my sexuality, okay?"

"What?" Trini asked looking up at Kimberly's sincere smiling face.

"How about a date… Next Friday night?"

Trini examined her best friend's face. All Trini felt all the sudden was love just seeing her face. Trini felt calm.

"Are you sure?" Trini wiped her tear and let out a small smile.

"Absolutely" Kimberly took Trini's face and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I'm thinking of making the Roommates!AU into a collection of stories or something like that :)

xposted -

Tumblr: KxmberlyHart  
Ao3: PinkLemonades


End file.
